1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode post connection structure and a fitting thereof when an electric conductor is connected to an electrode post of a battery.
2. Background
Conventionally, when two batteries or more are to be connected to each other, a plate-like connection terminal c is interposed between electrode posts b and b' of two batteries a and a' and fastened to the electrode posts b and b' by a device of nuts d and d' respectively, for example, as shown in FIG. 12 as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 6-140020.
In this conventional connection structure, however, there is a problem that since it is necessary to perform such troublesome work to fit and fasten the nuts d and d' onto the electrode posts b and b' respectively in connecting operation, considerably much labor and long time are required in the case of connecting a large number of batteries to each other so that the productivity is remarkably reduced.